


In Too Deep

by MorningGlory2



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Butt Plugs, Evanstan - Freeform, Foreplay, M/M, These two are adorable, Top Chris Evans, a little bit of dom chris, a little bit of sub sebastian, and also a mess, i'm terrible at tags, smut with feelings, this hit me with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “Just gonna be weird. Not having you there anymore.” Sebastian spoke quietly but it was laced with resignation and emotion. It made Chris’ chest ache in a way he was all too familiar with.Chris sucked in his lips, rolling them together as he tried to think of what to say. “It’s gonna be so good for you,” he began. “You’re gonna do great. You don’t need me.”He said the words with a tender smile and Sebastian’s brows peaked. “But I do.”“Do what?” Chris asked, letting his thumbs caress Sebastian over the dress pants.“Need you.”The emotion those words carried and the quiet way Sebastian said them made Chris’ throat tighten. It was a small admission but it encompassed so much, so much more than the movies, and Chris didn’t know what to say in reply. So he leaned up and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s, kissing him slowly.______Also known as Chris has too many feelings but can't admit them to Sebastian, let alone himself.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to Team Damon for putting up with me and my focus bouncing and for letting me write this! Thank you for reading this too, my dear! 
> 
> Chris obviously wasn't at the premiere but I started this before we knew he wouldn't be and it just worked. Let me know if you like it! Part 5 is half way finished! :)

Premieres always made Chris a little nervous. It wasn’t necessarily what it stood for, it was more of the crowd, the press and the entrance. It tended to make him anxious and knowing this was his second to last time doing it for Cap was a little surreal. 

There was also another reason for him to be anxious this particular premiere and it had just exited out of a Tahoe five minutes after he had. 

Chris hasn’t seen Sebastian since his last night in LA a few weeks prior. They’d talked and Sebastian had been back in New York briefly but after opening night of the play, fangirls seemed to be just waiting for them to misstep and be seen together again. Their texts were not innocent, not all the time anyway, and their phone conversations could take them into the early morning hours. FaceTime. FaceTime was an incredible creation. Chris had seen Sebastian’s cock up close so many times that week he could practically taste it through the screen. 

He wasn’t particularly proud of their behavior. He’d had dinner with an ex earlier than week and Sebastian had spent some time with his ex the week prior, along with the girl still in the press. It kept up their publicity though. Chris did as much as possible to stay out of the spotlight. He didn’t need the cameras, didn’t want to be featured in People’s StarTrax. He wanted privacy. And for right now, mostly, he had it. 

They’d shared a moment at the premiere and both men knew it was on camera. Chris had come to the glorious realization quickly in this business that nothing was ever lost to the internet. He couldn’t let it bother him though. Or at least he tried not to. 

The premiere, the after parties, they all went off without a hitch. No date to deal with, not even his family this time, left him empty armed as his car dropped him inside his gate in front of his house. He walked up the rest of the drive, pulling his keys and phone out as he made his way. As much as he didn’t love LA, he loved this house. It put his soul a little at peace as he reached the porch. 

But his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and there in the corner, sitting on his ass in his suit was Sebastian. As he looked up, Chris had about jumped out of his damn skin. 

“Seb, what are you doing out here? Fuckin’ scared the shit outta me!” Chris stood above the sitting man, arms out in exasperation. Sebastian climbed to his feet with a lopsided grin. 

“You weren’t answering my calls. I wanted to see you again before you left tomorrow,” Chris could tell the man was tipsy but since when did that change anything between them? He pulled Sebastian into his home by his hand and shut the door. 

“If anyone saw you...” he warned. 

“No one did. I promise. My assistant won’t say a word.” 

“Where are you staying?” 

“Plaza, downtown.”

Chris headed for the kitchen as they spoke and immediately poured Sebastian a water. He handed him the glass and Sebastian gladly drank it.

“I was gonna call you when I got back,” Chris apologized, tossing his phone and keys on the counter and pulling his tie loose. 

“It’s okay. I know why you didn’t,” Sebastian dismissed, setting the empty glass in the sink. Chris sighed and ran a hand over his face. Sebastian didn’t know why, even if he thought he did. 

Chris had been struggling since their last meeting. New emotions were coming to the surface and he didn’t know how to process any of it. It was all overwhelming and new and it scared the shit out of him. Tonight in particular was the hardest. Sebastian looked amazing in a black suit, tailored to his fit body, his beard slowly growing back. His eyes lit up every time he smiled. He was such a tender soul. Chris swallowed. What was happening? 

“I’m sorry,” Chris murmured as he pulled the man close, a hand running over his scruff. “I like this,” he added, starting them down the long hallway to his bedroom. 

Sebastian chuckled, “Taking me to bed so soon?” His own hands tore through Chris’ hair, roughing up the brush cut and down to his shoulder, gripping it through his shirt as they walked. 

“I gotta get outta this fuckin’ suit,” Chris grumbled as he dragged Sebastian in for a kiss. “I’ve missed you. Hate not seeing you,” he muttered the words into Sebastian’s needy lips before stepping back to appraise the man. “You look incredible tonight,” he told him genuinely, his eyes taking in every inch of the tall man in the dark suit. Sebastian blushed so hard Chris could see it in the dim lighting. 

“Thanks,” he replied almost shyly, “You look fucking dashing, as usual. Even with this mustache. It’s grown on me.” 

Chris grinned at the affectionate tone and kissed him again. “I can’t wait to shave it,” he confessed, making Sebastian laugh out loud. He parted from the man to take off his tie, throwing it on the bed as he slipped off his dress shoes 

Chris noticed when Sebastian’s expression grew somber as he watched, Chris’ eyes narrowing in suspicion and concern. “What? What’s on your mind?” He asked curiously as he unbuttoned the shirt, tossing it aside on the bench at the end of his bed. He didn’t miss the way Sebastian’s eyes brightened a little at the white tank top look. 

“This is your second to last premiere. Bucky just fuckin’—“

“Shh. Don’t,” Chris warned, eyes sharp. “Bucky didn’t do anything. We’ll see him again in the next movie. Don’t do this to yourself, baby. It’s a good thing.” 

“How is the good?” Sebastian asked as he say heavily on the bench. “Ten years, man. Five movies. It’s just a lot to…”

“Move on from? Think about the opportunities for us now that we aren’t gonna be in the public light together as much,” Chris turned to face him and, at the pinched look to Sebastian’s expression, dropped to his knees in front of the man. 

“You don’t mean that,” Sebastian argued, shaking his head as his lips formed a thin line. 

“Mean what?” Chris pressed, confused as he laid his hands top of Sebastian’s thighs. Earlier tonight Chris hadn’t noticed this level of angst rolling off the man but now that they were alone and close, he could see the clouds in Sebastian’s expressions. 

“Just gonna be weird. Not having you there anymore.” Sebastian spoke quietly but it was laced with resignation and emotion. It made Chris’ chest ache in a way he was all too familiar with. 

Chris sucked in his lips, rolling them together as he tried to think of what to say. “It’s gonna be so good for you,” he began. “You’re gonna gonna do great. You don’t need me.” 

He said the words with a tender smile and Sebastian’s brows peaked. “But I do.” 

“Do what?” Chris asked, letting his thumbs caress Sebastian over the dress pants. 

“Need you.”

The emotion those words carried and the quiet way Sebastian said them made Chris’ throat tighten. It was a small admission but it encompassed so much, so much more than the movies, and Chris didn’t know what to say in reply. So he leaned up and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s, kissing him slowly. 

Kneeling between Sebastian’s thighs, the men the same height, Chris wound one arm around his hips and the other leaned up to cup his cheek. It was a gentle touch but Sebastian leaned into it quickly, eager for more. 

Chris had intended to drag this out, for them to change and lay together, maybe have a drink and talk. But he realized that wasn’t was Sebastian needed. Everyone needed affection in their own way. Sebastian seemed to ache for touch. Chris too, but he also liked words. They were quite a pair. 

His hands slowly moved to meet at Sebastian’s tie, undoing it slowly. It was sensual, the action of pulling the tie undone and pulling it away. Chris set it aside close by, in case he wanted it later. Might come in handy, depending on Sebastian’s mood as they continued their evening. 

Sebastian whined softly into Chris’ mouth as he eased his jacket over the man’s shoulders. Sebastian helped wriggle out of it and because he had respect for what these suits cost, Chris grabbed it and moved to stand with it. Sebastian grabbed his wrist, eyes dark and needy. “Forget about that, I need you here.” Chris couldn’t have turned away if he’d wanted to. He dropped the jacket and moved back to Sebastian’s mouth, the shirt following quickly. 

Sebastian had a deep musky smell, his cologne intoxicating Chris as he undressed him. It was something trendy but Chris couldn’t put his finger on it and honestly didn’t care. It was Sebastian’s scent alone. Though it wouldn’t be the worst thing to steal the wifebeater Sebastian currently wore and wear it when he missed him. 

Sebastian started on Chris’ own tank top, pushing up the white fabric and Chris admired their slow hands for a moment. They weren’t rushed, just sweet on each other as they removed their clothing. As soon as he was free of the tank top, Sebastian dropped his lips to Chris’ shoulder, kissing and licking along the bare skin, tight over the muscles there. 

Chris let a heavy sigh escape him, his head lolling to the side as Sebastian worked his mouth over him. His skin felt hot under every kiss and Chris realized it was the thicker facial hair along Sebastian’s jaw that was causing it. The sensation went straight below the belt, his length aching as he realized how hard he was already. Something about Sebastian’s sweet touches...Chris could get lost in them. 

Chris pulled his wits back about him and pulled off Sebastian’s shirt, tossing it down with the clothing they’d discarded so far. He pulled him up then, separating them only long enough to find the edge of the bed. Sebastian settled back on to it, head on the pillows and pulled Chris down on top of him by the hand. Chris welcomed the invitation and found himself nestled between Sebastian’s thighs, their pants and belts still very much on as their hands groped and their lips met in another heated yet slow kiss. 

Chris could feel the wave of emotion that surged through Sebastian as they kissed. The man melted under him, toes on his ankles, edging up his pants. Sebastian’s hands were on his back, pulling him close and holding them there. Chris let his own hands wander, grasping at his biceps, his shoulders, his chest, letting his fingertips swirl lightly around Sebastian’s nipples. The man arched up below him, huffing into his mouth in what Chris knew was pure pleasure. 

“Tell me I’m gonna see you again,” Sebastian murmured into his lips, his tone a little shakier than normal. Chris parted from him with a look of question, opening his eyes to find those sharp blues below him and desperate. 

“Of course you’ll see me again. Why would you think you wouldn’t?” Chris asked, rubbing their noses together as he started to kiss across Sebastian’s jaw. 

“You’re so fuckin’ hard to read, man,” Sebastian muttered, “Sometimes I feel like you look at me and you’re just...sad or something. If you don’t want this...if you don’t want me…” 

Chris raised his head immediately, eyes full of confusion as a lump immediately grew in his throat. He tried to swallow it down as he absorbed Sebastian words, his chest constricting. “Seb, why would you say that? ‘Course I want you. Want you so much. All the time,” he made sure to punctuate his words with the emotions he felt. 

“You sure? Sometimes you ignore me, I just…”

Chris breathing hitched as he realized what Sebastian was saying and it was like a punch to the gut. He did. But it wasn’t Sebastian’s fault. It was his own fucking confusion. Dammit.

As he stared down at Sebastian, lips swollen and red, hair ruffled, eyes wide and full of more purity than Chris could comprehend, he couldn’t have felt any worse. 

“Oh, baby. Fuck, I’m so sorry. I just...get stuck in my own head sometimes and I…” He was trying to process this as he spoke, his words tumbling over each other, “I never meant to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Sebastian pulled him down into a kiss, capturing his lips so tenderly than Chris’ brain shut down. He let the man take over again, let him guide their lips as he felt Sebastian’s palm slide into his hair, gripping a little harder but absolutely necessary considering how Chris had hurt him. 

Sebastian was pure light. Chris should have been more careful. He’d chide the shit out of himself on the way back to New York in the morning, he knew it. 

“I’m sorry, baby boy,” he mumbled against into Sebastian’s lips, relenting to his mouth as Sebastian grasped onto him and held on as if his heart depended on it. 

Sebastian seemed to feed off those words and, using his strength, rolled them over. Chris was surprised by the push and allowed the change.  
Sebastian dragged his fingers down Chris’ chest as he pulled his lips away. Chris groaned through his tightened jaw, the noise rumbling low in his throat as he stared up at Sebastian. 

“How’s this?” Sebastian asked quietly, seeking praise and approval. Chris didn’t falter in lavishing it on the man. 

“You are fuckin’ incredible, baby boy,” Chris let his own hands roam Sebastian’s bare chest, drinking in the view of the man above him, straddling his hips and pressing his cock down with his still covered ass. “So beautiful. Look at these fucking muscles. You been hitting the gym more for that new role huh?” Chris purred the worlds and Sebastian flushed under the praise, smiling ear to ear. 

“I have been. I’ve been running more,” he admitted and Chris smiled darkly. 

“Mmm that means your legs are probably strong as fuck,” He mused. Sebastian sucked in a breath. “I have an idea for you later. But first I want you to undress and come up here and let me suck your cock for you,” Chris licked his lips hungrily as he stared up at his lover, the man all but begging to be touched. Which was just how Chris liked him. 

Just shy of desperate.

Sebastian scrambled off Chris and he palmed himself through his black trousers as he watched Sebastian strip himself of the pants and black boxer briefs. His cock sprang free, beautifully hard and read and Chris reached for him as Sebastian approached the bed. “Come here, Seb,” Chris rasped, hands helping Sebastian straddle him again, this time much higher on his chest, almost over his shoulders. Sebastian’s gaze held a little trepidation but Chris grasped him in his palm, stroking him slowly as he pushed him closer to his face. “Come here, handsome. Let me taste you,” he urged Sebastian, who shifted up closer to Chris’ welcoming mouth. The man was a whimpering mess, chest rising and falling rapidly as he anticipated that first lick. 

The touch of Chris’ tongue made Sebastian shudder all over. He tried to stifle a moan and it made Chris pull back, eyes narrowed as he gazed up at him, “Let me hear you. I need your noises.” 

“Yes sir,” Sebastian gasped out, desperate for more and elated at the change in position. He felt a little more dominant above Chris, and while he only wanted to please the man, the faux feeling of being in control was teasingly enticing. 

Chris sucked him into his mouth, toying with the head of Sebastian’s cock with his tongue. The angle wasn’t the greatest for taking him deep but he had plenty to work with. He licked around him and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing out as he devoured Sebastian for all he was worth. 

Sebastian delighted in the warmth of Chris’ mouth. He curved foreword and raked his hands through Chris’ hair, staring down at him with wide hungry eyes. Chris leaned into Sebastian’s hands and it took Sebastian a moment to realize what he was doing. Blinking once, twice, he met Chris’ eyes and the message hit him like a train. 

Chris was asking him to fuck his mouth.

Sebastian wasn’t usually on the receiving end of this, and he couldn’t help but question why he suddenly was but he accepted it gladly. He wasn’t about to decline what Chris had so sweetly given him. This opportunity might not come around again. 

With an experimental thrust, he pushed far into Chris’ mouth. Chris’ eyes stayed on him and the feeling of those blue eyes assaulting him was almost too much. He shook as he bottomed out in Chris’ mouth and pulled back after a beat. Chris took him like a champ, swirling his tongue as Sebastian found a good rhythm. It was slow at first, but mesmerizing as he watched his length almost entirely disappear in Chris’ mouth over and over again. It was so good in fact he had to pull away after a mere minute or he would have lost himself and he just wasn’t ready for that yet. He wanted more. And he knew Chris had to be dying a little, going untouched all this time. 

He pulled Chris off him gently by his hair. Sebastian was flushed all the way down to his chest, red and beautiful shaken by how good Chris’ mouth had felt. Resting a palm on Chris’ chest, he worked to gather himself. Chris simply slid his fingertips up and down Sebastian’s thighs, letting him have his moment as he lay beneath him, the ultimate picture of self control. 

“I love the way you taste,” he murmured, licking his lips for emphasis. “Come closer, let me suck your balls,” Chris urged, pushing at Sebastian’s ass. The man shivered, under Chris’ hands and visibly. 

“I-I can’t. Need a second. Or I’m gonna come all over your fuckin’ face,” he chuckled a little but it was airy and more tortured than anything else. Chris just smiled. 

“I wouldn’t complain. Want my baby boy satisfied.”

Sebastian’s eyes rolled back in his head at the dirty words, a little groan leaving his lips. “Stop, Chris. I’m literally second away from it…”

Chris couldn’t let the opportunity pass him by. Sebastian was a wreck, beautiful and in dire need of letting go. “Should we test your recovery time?” Chris slid one hand around Sebastian’s length and the other under him to cup him, making the man shake again. 

“Chris...but you…” he couldn’t make words as Chris started to stroke and massage in time. 

“Don’t worry about me, baby. This is all about you. All I want is to see you come, watch that handsome face of yours as you let go. You gonna do it for me, you gonna give me everything you’re worth?” Chris pulled him closer, licking the tip. Sebastian was stubborn as usual and fought it tooth and nail until his words sank in. “Seb...baby boy. Come for me. Now.” 

Chris was a little more pushy with his words, spoken firm and hard. Sebastian couldn’t have held back if he’d wanted to, his body responded to everything Chris said, did. Chris squeezed his balls and sucked on his tip hard and it was all he needed. He let go as Chris had commanded of him, starting to come in Chris’ mouth. But Chris pulled back, swallowing what he was given and letting his eyes dance between the streams that left Sebastian onto Chris’ own flushed neck and chest and the way Sebastian let his head roll back, eyes closed tight and mouth open as beautiful noises left him. He shuddered, his thighs tightening at Chris’ sides. Chris could have watched this all night, forgetting about himself entirely. Seeing Sebastian fall apart at his hands like this, so quickly and so beautifully was all he wanted. Sebastian deserved this. He deserved being taken care of like this, coaxed like this, loved like this. 

Chris’ brain tripped at the fact he’d just internally used the word loved. Eyes widening as he stared in sudden realization, his heart clenched and he couldn’t have stopped the swell of realization if he’d tried. 

But he was far from saying anything out loud. Like hell he needed to scare his vulnerable lover away. Not now. Not after tonight. 

He pumped Sebastian until he was dry, licking the tip clean as Sebastian shuddered and curved toward him. “S-sensitive,” he mumbled as he managed to open his eyes and find Chris staring up at him with utter fondness. 

“S’ok,” he assured the man as he slowly switched their positions. He nestled Sebastian down on the bed, kissing him quickly but deeply as he got up to grab a towel before he made a mess of the bed. When he returned, Sebastian hadn’t moved much, other than resting an arm behind his head. The position elongated his body, letting Chris see every muscle and defined plateau of his body. He licked his lips. 

Sebastian’s eyes dropped to the hard length that still stood very much at attention between Chris’ legs. Chris shook his head. “I’m fine. You take all the time you need,” he waved him off, sliding back onto the bed next to him, laying on his side so he could take in the handsome face of the man beside him. 

Sebastian reached around and pulled Chris down by the back of his next, closing the distance between them rapidly until their lips touched again. He moaned into Chris, licking wet heat up Chris’ spine. Every nerve fired off and Chris found himself grasping as Sebastian’s hip as they continued to just kiss, tongue against tongue, lips against lips, their facial hair creating friction and stirring up more heat between them. 

Sebastian slowed the kiss, pulling back to search Chris’ eyes. “I got needy back there,” he muttered, chewing on his bottom lip as he dropped his eyes, “sorry about that. I know that’s not what this is about.” 

Chris furrowed his brow and felt that trepidation climb up inside his chest again. “Not what what is about?” He questioned, his hand grasping at Sebastian’s hip now hard enough to possibly bruise the pale skin there. 

Sebastian didn’t even seem to feel the grip Chris had on him. “Us. This. I shouldn’t act like that. I’m sorry.” 

Chris had the distinct panic he was failing miserably at everything today. Which was just par for the course at this point it seemed. “You have every right to act that way. I’m the asshole who’s not entirely cooperative,” his self-deprecating laugh didn’t seem to soothe Sebastian at all. He swallowed it. 

A heavy silence followed as Sebastian gazed up at Chris thoughtfully. “Do you want this? Us? Is this just about sex for you?” 

Truth was Chris didn’t know what it was about for him. He wasn’t ready to confront his feelings but he also wasn’t prepared to lose Sebastian over his own securities. He didn’t hesitate to reply however. “Just about sex? You should know me better than that by now. How long have we be doing this?” He dropped a hand to caress Sebastian’s cheeks. 

Sebastian sighed and leaned into Chris’ touch. He dropped his eyes though. “A really long time.” A small smile came to his lips as he added, “I’m shocked you haven’t gotten sick of me yet.” 

Chris couldn’t stop the frown that crossed his features because damn did he know inside that he’d never be sick of Sebastian. Ever. But conveying that was a little more difficult for some reason. “Come on. How could I ever be sick of you?” He dropped his lips to Sebastian’s to silence the conversation and reassure him the only way he knew how to. With touch. 

Sebastian ate it up. It soothed him. He came alive under Chris’ lips. He wrapped himself around Chris and for a moment the man thought maybe he’d fixed it all and that the conversation was over. He was still hard as a rock against his hip. But Sebastian had other ideas. 

“I could never get sick of you,” he murmured in the most broken tone Chris felt his throat tighten mid kiss. “I’m gonna miss you. I hate doing this press stuff without you. I’m so fuckin’ spoiled from all the press we did last time. We had a thing you know. You by my side...everywhere we went. I needed it. Wish I had it now.”

The words tumbled out of Sebastian’s mouth and Chris gasped at him. This was taking a turn and spiraling and Chris didn’t know how to respond. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying “I’m sorry it all happened this way. I’m sorry we couldn’t —“

“I know. I know you’re sorry. I’m not sayin’ it to make you sorry. Saying it so you know how I feel.” 

Chris took a split second to decide he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t have this conversation. Not here, not now. He could feel his blood pressure rising and his heart racing and he took matters into his own hand literally as he took Sebastian’s hand to his cock and switched gears entirely. 

In a stern tone he narrowed his gaze, seductively managing through the heat between his ears, “Show me. Be a good baby boy and show me.” 

Sebastian had no quarrels with that. He visually melted and slid down, kissing down Chris’ chest. Chris rolled to his back, hands caressing Sebastian’s shoulders as the man kissed lower and lower, raking teeth over his hips, licking down the V there until he reached his destination. Chris’ breathing slowed, very much because he made it, because he couldn’t get Sebastian’s eyes and his confession out of his head. Lips parted, he watched as Sebastian swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked him in, not stopping until he hit the back of his velvety throat. 

Chris groaned deeply and Sebastian replied with a muffled whine around him, only making him jolt with pleasure. Chris didn’t move, didn’t instigate, didn’t push on Sebastian. He let them man show him and God did he. 

Up and down, deep and shallow, Sebastian worked him until Chris had to pull him up with sloppy hands, trying to grasp at anything to get him to stop before he came. Sebastian parted with his cock on command, lips swollen and shiny with saliva, just a bit on his chin from his efforts. He licked across those pillowy lips and surveyed the mess he’d made of the man he cared so deeply for. 

“How’d I do?” Sebastian needed praise, he sought it, searched for it, basked in it. And Chris delivered. 

“So fuckin’ perfect, sweet boy,” Chris huffed, his mind so clouded with arousal that he absolutely needed what came next and wasn’t thinking about moments ago. And as Sebastian sat up fully, he was pleased to see the man was hard again, balls low and loose between his thighs, the picture of turned on. 

Sebastian glowed under the praise and crawled up Chris’ body until they were face to face. Chris cupped over his cheeks, big hands splaying wide as he crashed their lips together almost brutally. Sebastian only moaned into the kiss, all teeth and lips and tongues as their night took a more frantic turn. 

“On your knees,” Chris growled into his mouth, knowing that if he looked at Sebastian’s face when the man came, he’d be crying out words he wasn’t ready to say. He had enough sanity left to know that part. “Ass in the air. Spread wide for me.” 

Sebastian scrambled to his elbows and knees. It was a vulnerable position, his cock hanging heavy between his legs, thighs wide. His cheeks reddened as he waited, watching Chris intently. 

Chris slipped away to grab the lube. He was met once again with the view of the plug as he slipped around Sebastian. The sight made him melt inside and beam. “You came here wanting to be fucked didn’t you?” 

Sebastian didn’t hesitate, “Yes, sir.” 

“What if I hadn’t let you in? What if I hadn’t been home?” Chris asked, licking his lips as he ran his fingers over the black and steel back end of the toy. He pressed it into Sebastian and was met with a cry of sheer heat. 

“I would have waited, Chris,” Sebastian murmured quietly, a confession again as he looked back over his shoulder. “I just needed you.” 

He said it so quietly, so small it almost broke Chris’ heart. Sebastian was asking for so much and Chris was giving as much as he could. They both knew it wasn’t enough. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t...go there. Not yet. Didn’t know how. 

“Do you wear this for anyone else?” Chris asked, as if needing to drive the stake in Sebastian’s heart deeper. Sebastian almost gasped, his eyes wide as he looked back over his shoulder again. 

“Course not! Only been with you since LA.” 

Chris smoothed his left hand over Sebastian’s ass as his right started to pull at the plug. Sebastian dropped his head between his elbows, moaning out as he stretched around the bulbous object. Once it was gone he felt empty, felt vulnerable. Chris hadn’t responded to his reply to the question and it made Sebastian want to question him back. “Have you?”

Chris’ eyes snapped up to meet Sebastian’s, his throat tightening immediately. “Absolutely not, baby boy. You’re all I want.” 

That was very true. Regardless of what Chris couldn’t say, Sebastian was indeed all he wanted. The only man—person—Chris wanted to touch. 

Sebastian blushed, his whole body seeming to take on a pink hue. Chris grinned and let his fingers trail over his lover’s stretched hole. Sebastian shivered under the touch and when Chris powered forward again he saw that Sebastian was wringing his hands together under himself. It made Chris swallow hard again. Anticipation and...something else. Chris could no longer make the man wait. 

He coated himself in the lube, stroking his cock languidly as he reached between Sebastian’s legs to do the same. Sebastian sighed hungrily and arched his back, trying to give Chris as much access as possible. It only lasted a moment though and he was pulling his hand away, teasing the head of his cock at Sebastian’s hole. 

“I hope you’re ready, sweet boy. I’m not gonna be gentle…”

“Please. Don’t be gentle. Take me, Chris. Take me hard, please…own me.”

Sebastian’s expression were beyond pleading as he looked back at Chris again. Chris didn’t waste anymore time. He pressed into Sebastian, breaching him slowly, taking care to let the man adjust and to savor every sweet inch of his ass. 

“So good, baby boy. So perfect,” Chris purred as he raked his short nails over Sebastian’s round ass. He slid home, careful not to stroke Sebastian’s sweet spot just yet, making him ache for it. He marveled in the way the man’s body sucked him in, wrapped himself around him, made warmth explode in his chest. He prayed he gave Sebastian the same sensation in return. 

Pulling out drew a moan from Sebastian that set Chris’ soul on fire. As soon as just the tip was settled between his cheeks, Chris followed up with a hard spank to Sebastian’s right ass cheek before sliding home roughly. Sebastian cried out, unprepared for the strike. He wiggled a little beneath Chris before shoving back against him, taking him as physically deep as possible. Chris loved Sebastian’s neediness. 

“You liked that huh?” Chris asked as he started to pull out again. Sebastian whined first and then cried out again as Chris spanked him hard once more before driving his cock home. The pace was slow but the sensations were plenty. 

He watched as Sebastian’s cheek started to bloom a bright red with every spank. Sebastian chased every strike with his ass, shaking and keening below but absolutely begging for it with every inch of his body. It didn’t take long for Chris to pick up speed and begin to sporadically spank him, leaving him anticipating the action and moaning loudly below him. 

Chris could feel Sebastian’s body tense, the way every sharp and strong muscle in him started to tighten as he grew closer and closer. Pushing up on one foot, his other knee planted firmly on the bed, Chris started to buck into him harder, deeper, and at an angle that stroked him just where he needed it most. The result was electrifying. Sebastian’s moans turned to cries of sheer need and desire. He was loud, sweaty and gripping the sheets hard enough to possibly rip them. It was exactly how Chris wanted him. Teetering on the edge. 

Sebastian’s face feel to the bed as his arms gave out. On his cheek, Chris could see his face now, expression blissed out completely. Mouth agape, eyes teary, cheeks red, Chris savored the moment. Savored everything about it. It would keep him company until the next time they could be together. If he allowed himself the sweet luxury. 

“God...baby boy...you feel so fuckin’ good around me,” Chris praised. Sebastian’s eyes darted back to him and just as they did, Chris spanked him again. The cry rattled deep in his chest. It was glorious. “You close, sweetheart? Tell me how close you are.” 

“S-so close, sir,” Sebastian mumbled, forcing out the words, “I need t-to...to…”

“Not yet. Not until I fill you up.” 

“Oh God...please,” was the desperate reply he was met with, and it was one of deep desire. Chris spanked him one more time and gripped his hips as hard as he could, yanking the man back onto him so brutally he almost wondered if Sebastian couldn’t take it. But he could, and he did, and he begged beautifully for Chris to come inside him as Chris lost himself to the words. He let go and the world came crashing down around him, as he was aware of nothing else but Sebastian’s whimpers and his own body spasming hard within Sebastian. 

“Let go, sweet boy. You’re so good, let go,” was all he could manage in a whisper and as soon at the first sentence hit his ears, Sebastian made a mess of himself and the bed, coming hard and fast. He trembled, absolutely wrecked and Chris watched the way his face flushed deep red and his mouth widened just slightly as he let go almost silently. Chris was sure he’d never see anything as gorgeous as Sebastian in the middle of his release. 

Although he was hardly recovered from his own moment, he stroked Sebastian’s back through his, murmuring words of praise and comfort as Sebastian finally settled beneath him. He didn’t move at first, needing to let Sebastian slowly come out of his haze first. 

“Seb...baby?” Chris began, rubbing his back gently as he tried to stir him. 

A grunt of acknowledgement made him chuckle a little. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna get you cleaned up, baby,” Chris started, slowly easing himself out of Sebastian. They’d made an absolute mess of the bed and each other. He tried to decide on if they had strength for a shower. He wasn’t sure. “Stay right here, I’ll be right back,” he pressed a kiss to one of the bright red marks on Sebastian’s behind before moving to grab a washcloth and water for the man. 

This was by far the roughest Chris had ever been with him. They’d only been together not even ten times like this. Rubbing their cocks together and sucking each other off was one thing. This was another. And Chris knew the emotions at play on both sides were heavy. He wondered if Sebastian was much more aware of his emotions than Chris was of his own. The man felt things on a different level. Chris ached to be that open with himself. With Sebastian. 

He returned moments later to find Sebastian fully laying on his stomach in the messy bed, his legs probably having given out. Chris settled himself down beside him first, stroking his hair and working to bring him back from wherever he was. He would have thought he was asleep except his toes were rubbing together like he sometimes did as he fell asleep. Chris found it utterly adorable. 

“Seb, come on, drink some of this,” he urged him, earning a grunt and a sigh. 

“That was so fuckin’ good, shit,” Sebastian whispered so quietly, as if the words took everything he had. “No one has ever made me feel like that.” 

Chris flushed at the compliment and he set the water aside for a moment in favor of pulling the man up to sit. Sebastian winced hard as his ass hit the bed, the skin raw and tender. “I always wanna make you feel like that,” Chris told him gently, cupping his cheek. Sebastian’s eyes lit up despite his exhaustion, albeit question still hanging in them. 

“Me too,” he murmured as Chris kissed him slowly. The kiss lasted on, but it never escalated. It was sweet and gentle. And over all too soon as Chris pulled away. “Wanna take a bath?” 

“Fuck yes,” Sebastian matched the quiet tone with a small grin. Chris smiled. 

“You drink this. I’ll go get it started.” 

And while Chris had no intention of talking anymore about their current situation, it hung in the air between them heavily. Their bath was playful, relaxing as Sebastian leaned back into Chris chest, Chris’ hands roaming as he cleaned him up. Both men were too tired to go one more round, and once the sheets were changed, they fell asleep tangled together. There was no whispered words of endearment, no promises made in the dark. They both knew why. They couldn’t promise anything. What Chris was quickly realizing was that Sebastian was ready, was easing into this much faster and much quicker than Chris himself was. Chris didn’t know how to do this, how to process it. And while Sebastian didn’t really either, as he’d said before, he was embracing this. And it killed Chris, for he was stuck somewhere on the other side of that line. And while Sebastian slept, Chris held him and stared off into the darkness, panicking over whatever was to come.


End file.
